


Wer einmal lügt...

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Drug Dealing, Gen, Gun Violence, justus muss ausnahmsweise mal mit konsequenzen leben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter hat die Nase voll von anonymen Anrufern, die ihnen mit verstellter Stimme Fälle übertragen wollen. Schon allein deshalb, weil es meistens dazu führt, dass sie einer von Skinny Norris‘ Räuberpistolen aufsitzen. Und dieses Mal wird das nicht anders sein, davon ist er überzeugt. Aber was, wenn doch?
Kudos: 4





	Wer einmal lügt...

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, das ist jetzt nicht gerade das weihnachtlichste... aber ich habe diese Story seit Monaten fertig rumliegen und wollte die dieses Jahr noch hochladen. Ich verspreche, in den Zwischentagen gibts noch was lustigeres.  
> Inspiriert von "Verbrechen im Nichts" und wie Justus da mit Ashlyn umgeht.

Das Telefon in der Zentrale klingelt, und veranlasst Blacky zu aufgeregtem Krächzen.

„Telefon! Telefon!“

„Ja, halt den Schnabel“, erwidert Peter unfreundlich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa.

Tatsächlich gibt der Vogel Ruhe, aber Peter hat das Gefühl, dass die schwarzen Knopfaugen ihn jetzt beleidigt anschauen.

„Guck nicht so!“, fährt er Blacky an.

Justus verdreht die Augen, dann nimmt er den Hörer ab. Gleichzeitig drückt er auf den Knopf, der den Verstärker einschaltet.

„Justus Jonas, von den drei Detektiven?“

Auf der anderen Seite knirscht es, statisch, wie durch eine schlechte Verbindung. Dann ein Husten.

Neugierig setzt Peter sich auf, und wechselt einen Blick mit Justus.

„Ein Fall“, sagt eine raue, offenkundig verstellte Stimme. Dann erneutes Husten. „Heute Abend um acht, am Sutherland Square.“

Schon wieder räuspert der Anrufer sich.

Justus nutzt die Gelegenheit, ihm ins Wort zu fallen. „Sir, mit wem spreche ich bitte?“, will er wissen.

„Das ist unwichtig!“, kommt die gekrächzte Antwort. „Heute Abend, am Sutherland Square!“

„Worum geht es denn?“, drängt Justus auf weitere Informationen.

Doch ihr Anrufer lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Um Punkt Acht!“, wiederholt er. Dann fügt er hinzu: „Aber lasst euch nicht entdecken!“

Und in der nächsten Sekunde ertönt nur noch das Freizeichen.

„Aufgelegt“, stellt Justus überrascht und völlig unnötiger Weise fest. Er starrt den Hörer an, als könnte der ihm mehr verraten.

Peter lässt sich wieder lang auf das Sofa fallen. „Warum müssen es eigentlich immer solche mysteriösen Anrufe sein?“, überlegt er laut. „Ist es wirklich so schwer, einfach hier aufzutauchen und uns vernünftig den Fall zu übertragen?“

„Anscheinend möchte unser Auftraggeber nicht in Erscheinung treten“, erwidert Justus, und Peter verdreht die Augen.

„Was du nicht sagst. Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen“, murrt er dann.

Zu seinem Glück geht die Tür auf, bevor Justus ihm eine blöde Antwort darauf geben kann. Bob kommt herein, augenscheinlich so gut gelaunt, dass es Peter schon fast auf die Nerven geht.

„Hallo, Freunde!“, begrüßt er sie, dann scheint er Justus wahrzunehmen, der immer noch den Telefonhörer betrachtet.

„Ein neuer Fall?“, erkundigt er sich interessiert.

„Ja“, antwortet Justus im gleichen Moment, in dem Peter „Nein“ sagt.

Bob steuert das Sofa an und Peter zieht die Beine an, um Platz zu machen. „Das müsst ihr mir erklären.“

Also gibt Justus kurz den Inhalt des Telefonats wieder. Kaum hat er geendet, fällt Peter ihm auch schon ins Wort.

„Und ich bin absolut dagegen, dass wir uns darauf einlassen!“, stellt er fest, „Falls ihr euch erinnert geht immer irgendwas schief, wenn wir solchen Anrufern glauben.“

Justus und Bob wechseln einen Blick, und Peter weiß schon, dass er mal wieder überstimmt worden ist.

„Ich finde, wir könnten uns zumindest mal anschauen, was da heute Abend auf dem Sutherland Square passiert“, sagt Bob denn auch, und Peter stöhnt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ja, ignoriert mich ruhig, ich bin ja eh nur der Angsthase!“, grummelt er vor sich hin.

Ihn interessieren Geheimnisse genauso sehr wie seine Kollegen, aber trotzdem ist er der Meinung, dass sie nicht immer irgendwelchen vagen Hinweisen folgen sollten – schon gar nicht von anonymen Anrufern. Er lässt sich einfach nicht gerne durch die Gegend schicken.

Er ignoriert die beschwichtigenden Worte seiner Freunde und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist gut, ich hab schon verstanden. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall und so.“ Er gibt sich sogar Mühe, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.

„Aber wenn das wieder mal Skinny Norris ist, der uns in irgendwelche Machenschaften hineinziehen will, dreh ich ihm den Hals um“, murmelt er dann, und Bob lacht.

„Sollte sich heraus stellen, dass Skinny Norris dahinter steckt, brechen wir den Fall sofort ab“, verspricht Justus. Als könnte er Peters Einwand schon voraussehen fügt er hinzu: „Und dieses Mal wirklich. Versprochen.“

Peter nickt. Damit kann er leben.

„Ansatzpunkte haben wir noch gar keine, also brauchen wir auch noch keine Ermittlungen anstellen“, sagt Justus.

Peter grinst. „Dann spricht ja eigentlich nicht gegen ein paar Stunden am Strand, oder?“

Ausnahmsweise widerspricht ihm niemand.

~*~

Um halb acht sind sie am Sutherland Square. Es gibt ein praktisches Gebüsch am Rand des Platzes, hinter dem sie Stellung beziehen. Von dort können sie sehen und hoffentlich auch hören, was passiert, doch da sie außerhalb der Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen hocken, sind sie quasi unsichtbar.

Als die Uhr der benachbarten Kirche acht schlägt, sind Peters Beine schon kurz davor, einzuschlafen.

Hoffentlich geht das, was immer hier passieren soll, schnell über die Bühne.

Es vergehen noch ein oder zwei Minuten, bevor eine Person die Straße herunter kommt und an einer Bank auf dem Platz halt macht. Die Person setzt sich, zieht eine Zeitung hervor und schlägt sie auf.

„Spielen mir die Kontaktlinsen einen Streich, oder ist die Zeitung falsch herum?“, wispert Bob.

„Die Zeitung steht in der Tat Kopf“, flüstert Justus zurück. „Ich nehme stark an, dass es sich um ein Erkennungszeichen handelt.“

Kurz darauf nähert sich eine weitere Gestalt. Diese hat eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und Peter hat das Gefühl, ihre Bewegung von irgendwo zu kennen.

Erst als die zweite Person sich zur ersten auf die Bank setzt und das Licht der Straßenlaterne die Schatten vertreibt, erkennt er sie.

„Das ist ja Skinny!“, entfährt es ihm, beinahe zu laut, und hastig legt Justus ihm die Hand auf den Mund.

„Fragt sich nur, ob er auch unser Auftraggeber ist“, murmelt Justus, bevor er die Hand wieder wegnimmt.

In Peter kocht schon wieder langsam aber sicher die Wut hoch. Für ihn steht bereits fest, dass Skinny den mysteriösen Anruf getätigt hat. Und selbst wenn nicht – wenn Skinny in einen Fall involviert ist, geht das nie gut aus.

Trotzdem zwingt er sich, aufmerksam das Geschehen zu beobachten.

Die Person mit der Zeitung streckt fordernd die Hand aus. Skinny sieht sich verstohlen um, dann zieht er etwas aus der Jackentasche und reicht es weiter.

Auch wenn Peter es nicht ganz genau erkennen kann, tippt er auf Geld. Als die unbekannte Person anfängt, es zu zählen, bestätigt sich seine Vermutung.

Dann entwickelt sich ein kurzes Gespräch, doch die Stimmen sind so leise, dass sie sie nicht verstehen können.

Doch Skinny scheint sich merklich unwohl zu fühlen, wird immer kleiner auf der Bank, und Peter kann nicht ganz verhindern, dass er diese Tatsache irgendwie witzig findet.

Einen Moment später erhebt sich die erste Person, stopft die Zeitung in den Papierkorb und geht davon.

Skinny bleibt auf der Bank sitzen, und auch Peter, Justus und Bob bewegen sich nicht. Wer weiß, ob noch etwas passiert. Und sollte Skinny nicht ihr mysteriöser Anrufer sein, dann müssen sie ihn ja nicht unbedingt mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass sie ihm mal wieder hinterher schnüffeln.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen zündet ihr Erzfeind sich eine Zigarette an, steht dann auf und schaut sich misstrauisch um. 

„Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen“, sagt er laut, und bevor Peter Justus am Pullover festhalten kann, hat der die Deckung auch schon aufgegeben.

Also folgt Peter ihm und Bob widerwillig auf den Platz.

Ein halbes, höhnisches Grinsen zuckt über Skinnys Gesicht als er sie aus dem Gebüsch treten sieht, als wollte er gleich einen dummen Kommentar abgeben.

Doch sie kommen ihm zuvor.

„Skinny“, begrüßt Justus ihn kalt. „Was soll das?“

Halbherzig zuckt Skinny mit der Schulter und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich steck echt in Schwierigkeiten, okay?“, murmelt er. „Das hier ist ne Nummer zu groß für mich…“

Er sieht aus, als wäre ihm ernsthaft unwohl bei der Sache, und Peter kann sich ein bitteres Auflachen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir dir geholfen haben, habe ich mich auf einer mikronesischen Insel wiedergefunden!“, erinnert er sowohl Skinny, als auch Justus, der schon fast so aussieht, als wollte er das Versprechen brechen, das er Peter am Nachmittag gegeben hat.

Beruhigt beobachtet Peter, wie der erste Detektiv nickt.

„Peter hat recht“, sagt er kühl, „Du hast uns einmal zu oft reingelegt, Skinny.“

Damit dreht er sich um, und diesmal folgt Peter seinem Beispiel nur zu gerne. Auch Bob protestiert nicht, und so lassen sie Skinny einfach stehen.

~*~

Zwei Tage später sitzen sie wieder zusammen in der Zentrale. Justus ist anzusehen, dass ihn die Geschichte immer noch beschäftigt, und Peter rechnet es ihm hoch an, dass er trotzdem nicht ein Mal davon angefangen hat.

Wieder schrillt das Telefon, und wieder teilt Blacky ihnen diese Tatsache lautstark mit.

Diesmal hält Bob ihm jedoch ein Stückchen von seinem Apfel hin, das Blacky zum Schweigen bringt, bevor Peter wieder mit ihm schimpfen kann.

Justus nimmt den Hörer ab, meldet sich, drückt jedoch nicht auf den Verstärker.

Peter muss grinsen – erwartet ihr Erster etwa einen persönlichen Anruf, der seine Kollegen nichts angeht?

Doch was immer auf der anderen Seite gesagt wird, es scheint nichts Gutes zu sein.

Alarmiert beobachtet Peter, wie Justus sich schwer in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen lässt und sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht reibt. Er wechselt einen Blick mit Bob, der ihn auch nur fragend anschaut, und Blackys Krächzen – eine klare Aufforderung, dem Vogel mehr von seinem Apfel zu geben – völlig ignoriert.

„Ja... ja...“, sagt Justus ein paar Mal, langsam, als würden die kurzen Worte schon zu viel Kraft kosten. „Wir kommen gleich… Ja, das ist vielleicht besser“, sagt er schließlich und legt auf.

„Wer war das?“, will Peter sofort wissen. Im gleichen Moment fragt Bob: „Was ist los?“

Doch Justus antwortet erst einmal nicht. Er vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen, fährt sich durch die Haare.

Dann sieht er schließlich auf, schaut von Peter zu Bob. Das letzte Mal, als Peter diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen hat, hatten sie gerade von Mortons angeblichem Tod erfahren.

„Das war Inspektor Cotta“, erklärt Justus dann leise. Er sieht wieder auf seine Hände hinunter, beginnt, eine ihrer Visitenkarten in kleine Fetzen zu reißen.

„Es gab gestern Abend eine Schießerei in Little Rampart“, fährt er fort. „Die Polizei vermutet, dass es um Drogengeschäfte ging.“

Eine furchtbare Ahnung macht sich in Peter breit und er schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. Der Kirschkuchen liegt plötzlich wie Zement in seinem Magen und er hat das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Sie haben Skinnys Leiche in einer Gasse gefunden“, bestätigt Justus leise Peters Vermutung.

Noch nie hatte Peter sich so sehr gewünscht, sich verhört zu haben. Die Zentrale dreht sich vor seinen Augen, und er kann sich kaum noch auf Justus‘ nächste Worte konzentrieren.

„Cotta sagt, es sah aus wie eine Hinrichtung.“

Peter dreht sich der Magen um. Neben ihm gibt es ein dumpfes Geräusch, Bob ist mit dem Rücken am Schrank hinunter gerutscht und sitzt nun auf dem Fußboden. Mit großen Augen starrt er Justus an, doch Peter hat das deutliche Gefühl, dass er ihn gar nicht sieht.

„Nein“, sagt er leise, „Nein, das muss ein Irrtum sein...“

Doch das taube Gefühl, dass sich in Peters Körper breit macht, sagt ihm, dass es kein Irrtum war. Cotta hätte sie nicht angerufen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre.

Dann wird ihm schlagartig noch etwas klar. „Deswegen hat er...“, setzt er an, findet jedoch nicht die Worte, um den Satz zu Ende zu führen. Ihm ist eiskalt und seine Finger haben angefangen, zu zittern. „Wenn wir… Vielleicht hätten wir...“ Wieder verlässt ihn seine Stimme.

Justus nickt betäubt. „Cotta will mit uns reden. Wir werden gleich abgeholt.“

Etwas, dass vielleicht Dankbarkeit hätte werden können, mischt sich in die Leere, die sich in Peter breit gemacht hatte. Keiner von ihnen ist jetzt imstande, auch nur mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren, geschweige denn mit dem Auto.

„Wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht“, flüstert Bob mit brüchiger Stimme. Sein Blick sagt, dass er immer noch weit, weit weg ist.

„Und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht“, vervollständigt Justus eben so leise, und Peter hat das Gefühl, er würde gleich ohnmächtig werden.

Von diesem Tag an muss Justus sie nie wieder an das Motto auf ihrer Karte erinnern.


End file.
